


counting to fifteen

by orphan_account



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, angsty, anyways the ending is happy bc i cant with sad, i mean...its only poorly written blowjobs but still, listen.. .. troye sivan's songs made me do this, nsfw-ish, yijeongs parents are homophobic assholes also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe yijeong doesn't want heaven





	

 

 

when they first met yijeong’s parents told mr. and mrs. song his son would find salvation if he went to church everyday.

 

kyungil scoffed and yijeong allowed a small smile form on his lips as kyungil lit up a cigarette and took him by his hand.

 

 

*

 

 

"that’s bullshit” “i know. i mean,” kyungil breathes in and out as they stop in front of the bus station and stare at each other “why would i want to lose a piece of me in order to get to heaven?”

 

kyungil’s a gentleman, he swears he is, so instead of getting shitfaced with the younger boy he tells yijeong to hop on his motorbike, he’ll take him home.

 

and he does.

 

he also does promise he’ll meet yijeong at church the very next day.

 

 

*

 

 

“he didn’t taint you with his ideas, did he?” yijeong’s mother asks and he can’t tell if she’s for real or not but he rolls his eyes and finishes breakfast “he wants to keep going to church” “well, maybe you fixed him” _maybe there’s nothing to fix_ , he wants to say, but keeps it to himself instead.

 

 

*

 

 

yijeong never skipped class in his entire life until now but it doesn’t seem to matter when they’re sitting in the cold grass together, watching waves come and go from afar, it’s in that exact moment that kyungil spares him a glance and yijeong feels his stomach drop. 

 

jaeho and sihyoung are running around, teasing dokyun and yijeong just wants this to last forever.

 

not that feeling in his stomach, no, that shouldn’t even be a thing in the first place.

 

but when kyungil lights up a cigarette he kind of tells himself he doesn’t mind getting his lung corrupted if it goes like this.

 

 

*

 

 

dokyun has his disposable camera with him at all times and in the afternoon they find themselves hanging the pictures on the walls of kyungil’s room.

 

yijeong keeps the picture of them kissing to himself.

 

 

*

 

 

“you guys are quite awkward, aren’t you?” jaeho takes the cigarette from kyungil’s lips and places into his own.

 

“who?” “you and the yijeong kid” “not really, no” “i’ve never heard you say you like him but he clearly has a thing for you” sihyoung intrudes and jaeho just nods “there’s no need to say i like you to say i like you” “wow, deep. aren’t you spending too much time with dokyun?” kyungil’s got a smile on his face but he shoves jaeho’s face into the nearest pillow.

 

 

*

 

 

yijeong and kyungil meet up at the church and kyungil brings him a flower, he doesn’t give it to him though, because knowing yijeong this means people will look, if they look they’ll talk and if they talk his parents will know and everything would turn to shit.

 

either way they leave together and hang around the park.

 

“i wish i could ask you on a proper date without having to whisper it” “or tap messages on my back” “yeah” kyungil places the flower behind yijeong’s ear and he really wants to kiss him, right there and right now but he stops himself from doing so.

 

“what’s wrong?” “people will talk” “let them talk.”

 

 

*

 

 

they end up crashing at kyungil’s flat.

 

yijeong’s pinned against the wall of the living room and their kisses burn like fire. the fire spreasd and burns against yijeong’s skin, leaving nothing behind but different shades of purple where kyungil’s lips reach.

 

his lip ring feels cold against yijeong’s neck and shivers when kyungil spreads his legs apart, _when did i ever lose my pants?_ he thinks to himself but the question melts inside his mind once kyungil has got his lips around his member. he squirms and shakes, his face goes red because he thinks he knows what kyungil’s thinking, _he’s so easy_.

 

but all kyungil does is whisper incoherent things in the shell of yijeong’s ears, he catches an ‘you’re beautiful’ and it echoes through his mind as he comes undone all over kyungil’s hands. 

 

yijeong reaches out for kyungil’s crotch and unzips his pants “you don’t have to” “i want to.”

 

and yijeong has never done this before but kyungil swears to god that’s a big and fat lie because he’s doing it so well. his tongue runs over kyungil’s lenght and a groan escapes his mouth, yijeong hums at the satisfaction of knowing he can have this type of effect on the elder.

 

kyungil spills without a warning and it tastes awful but yijeong tells himself it doesn’t matter as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

kyungil keeps apologizing and it truly doesn’t matter, because at this point yijeong doesn’t care if kyungil’s sitting in between his legs or not, as long as he’s there.

 

 

*

 

 

yijeong spends the whole chemistry lecture daydreaming about kyungil, mostly his lips, mostly kissing them.

 

he thinks about the first kiss, the one he got a picture of inside his wallet, then he thinks about the sloppy kisses, the pecks and the ‘we shouldn’t be doing this but your lips taste so good’ kind of kisses too.

 

 

*

 

 

they meet after school and they stick around jaeho’s flat.

 

but all yijeong can think about is how much he wants to sleep next to kyungil again, hold hands again and feel the weight of kyungil’s hands and lips over his body.

 

he sneaks a kiss or two when jaeho isn’t looking because he knows they’ll get teased for a whole century if jaeho sees them.

 

 

*

 

 

good feelings don’t last forever though.

 

because when yijeong gets home his father greets him with a punch and his mother does nothing but cry.

 

a bunch of his polaroids are torn apart, displayed on the dinning table.

 

without a word he goes to his room and locks himself up because he knows what this means, and there he cries until there are no more tears left.

 

 

*

 

 

he spends a whole day avoiding kyungil and that’s more than enough to break him down, the lack of contact makes his heart shake, bend and break inside his body. 

 

kyungil finds him crying in the school’s restroom and they just sit there until the younger boy has no more reasons to cry at all.

 

“my parents...” “found out?” “yeah” “i take it they didn’t take it well” “my father punched me as soon as i got home” kyungil kind of wants to go over yijeong’s house and give his father a kick or two.

 

but he doesn’t.

 

he tells yijeong they can live together if he wants to.

 

 

*

 

 

yijeong’s packing his stuff and his mother just won’t stop crying while his father tells him he’s going to hell for it. 

 

he decides that maybe he doesn’t want heaven.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s new year and he’s going to watch the fireworks with kyungil and the other boys as well, they have fiftteen minutes until it starts and with a content sigh yijeong decides to say something.

 

“they were wrong about heaven” and kyungil knows what he means. he knows because he feels the same way.

 

heaven is when they’re together.


End file.
